1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light assemblies, and, more particularly, to auxiliary light assemblies especially adapted for use on vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Providing auxiliary lights on vehicles, such as trucks and ATVs, is well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to auxiliary lights on trucks, and the following patents are representative of some of those innovations; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,427, 4,722,030, 4,779,168, 5,195,813, and 5,450,296.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,427 discloses a tow truck light support that includes a torsion bar and handle for operating the torsion bar for positioning a light support. Since the use of a torsion bar requires proper torsioning of the torsion bar, and since proper torsioning of a torsion bar requires a special instrument for measuring torque or torsion, it would be desirable if a support for tow truck lights does not employ a torsion bar.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,722,030, 4,779,168, 5,195,813, and 5,450,296 discloses a vehicular light bar that includes lights that can be rotated in a horizontal plane. However, this light bar does not provide for moving lights up and down in a vertical plane. In this respect, it would be desirable if a support for vehicular lights were provided which permits adjustment of the lights up and down in a vertical plane.
In addition, it would be desirable if a remotely deployable vehicle light apparatus were provided which provides adjustment of lights both up and down in a vertical plane and rotation of the lights in a horizontal plane.
Still other features would be desirable in a remotely deployable vehicle light apparatus. For example, when plural auxiliary lights are employed, it would be desirable if individual auxiliary lights can be adjusted together or independently or each other.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use auxiliary lights on vehicles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a remotely deployable vehicle light apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not employ a torsion bar; (2) permits adjustment of the lights up and down in a vertical plane; (3) provides adjustment of lights both up and down in a vertical plane and provides rotation of the lights in a horizontal plane; and (4) provides individual auxiliary lights that can be adjusted together or independently or each other.
The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique remotely deployable vehicle light apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.